Talk:Magicite (Bastok)
Not sure exactly where this edit should go, but it needs to be added - I just tried soloing Castle Oztraja as a 40 BLM/NIN, and the bats still aggro'd me as I went past them - I got around them with a single silent oil, but I think that the note for being higher than level 35 needs to be increased to compensate. -- Lleryl 2007-03-09 10:22:52 :You can make changes like this on Template:Magicite, and they'll automatically show up, here (and on the other Magicite mission pages). --Alephnot 20:17, 9 March 2007 (EST) item 4 in "Before Heading Out" Under item 4 in "Before Heading Out" why is "(quest Crest of Davoi)" after Quadav Charm? The quest Crest of Davoi has nothing to do with getting a Quadav Charm. This is confuserating me. --Hautedaug 21:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) the "invis" trick on the torch door Just a note that I did this solo as MNK45 by using a prism powder in the same way as the magic gate in Davoi, then legging it for the brass door. Seemed to work ok, don't know if it's worth mentioning in article. (Shaone 23:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC)) Testimonials Completed this recently for LS member. Grouping: 32 WAR, 52 WHM (me), 70 PLD. Took about 2 hours only because we got lost - tried to follow wiki but somehow we lost track of where we were. Important thing to note is that you need to basically get to Altar Room # 1 which is on the wiki maps. Sneak/Invis is a must so either a higher level WHM or lots of prism powders and silent oils is needed for anyone under 40. I was even getting aggro from certain yagudo's at my level. Recommended: map of Oztroja, and someone familar with the castle, it is like a maze and without someone to guide you, it will take you over an hour to figure it all out. A high level person over 70 is helpful to clear the rooms when you need to open the doors as well. Crystal Stacks There was a comment on the Windurst page that it took 3 stacks to unlock instead of 2. I activated the quest today, and indeed 2 stacks was not enough. It took 3 to activate the mission. After trading 2, the Windurst ambassador's door simply said "Restricted Area" instead of launching a cutscene. After trading a 3rd stack, the cutscene played. --Ghrenn 08:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Given Ghrenn's testimony that 2 stacks did not suffice, I traded 25 crystals to Morlepiche before running back to the embassy, intending to begin from there and trade individual crystals to narrow down the requirement. I got the cutscene right away. Tagging this as Verification Needed. Korvana (talk) 21:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Bastok - Magicite I soloed this last night as a 50PLD/25WAR with one exception. I had a 75WHM/37BLM ls member assist me with Castle Oztroja, she was in the area and assisted with the trap door. A fairly lengthy mission, but I completed it from start to end in about 4 hours. Thank you Nessalynn. If you need any assistance send a /t Spase . If I am on and available I would be more than happy to help. Bastok - Magicite * I was hesitant to purchase a full 12 of prisms for this so I tried it solo as a 52 war/mnk. Towards the end the higher yagudos checked as easy prey but there were several sections when they were close together. I did win a close 3v1 at one point after a messy pull that I thought would bring only 1; bloody bolts saved me there. I was able to clear it to the end at this level, so, I would not say that Invisible is 'required' unless above 60. Past the torch door I ran for the final door and learned some of the easys still did not aggro but some may so clearing is probably a good idea to avoid a big link. Red Mage Solo Just soloed it as level 55 RDM/BLM, was fairly easy. Farming the items from NMs in Beadeaux was easy - just keep all buffs on you - Aquaveil, Refresh, Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Blink, Phalanx, Haste. Make sure to never lose Aquaveil, if the timer is about to expire use the remaining time to recast it before it actually expires. Debuff them with Dia II and slow, then just use the sword and TP, don't nuke, save your MP for keeping buffs up. If you get links, repeatedly Sleep II them and get back to them once NM is dead. The battle will take a while because the NMs have a lot of HP but I managed to get them and a link and only got hit a couple of times. Don't remember to have Echo Drops with you to remove silence after passing the Afflictor (there are actually two of them on the way to the NMs). If you don't have it then it you may better get cursed than silenced since not being able to recast Sneak could be a huge problem. The curse slashes both your HP and your MP by half and prevents you from running (you can only walk and if you try to run you won't be able to really control your movement) but it will not remove any status effects, e.g. Sneak, and you will be able to recast it if needed. You can go back by foot if you keep Sneak up or just warp away. Unless you sub BLM like me keep a scroll of instant warp on you at all time and make sure to get a new one after each use. Davoi isn't much of a problem, just keep Invisible up. The only tricky part is that you have to drop invisible to disable the wall of dark arts and there are 3 orcs nearby, which checked as EP even at 55. If you still have some time left on your invisible timer just wait for them to turn away then drop invisible and immediately disable the wall. If you get any aggro just make a run for it because Monastic Cavern is its own zone. Get the Magicite and warp back. Beadeaux is easiest because nothing aggros by sight, just keep Sneak on. Since Sneak (unlike Invisible) does not prevent you from interacting with objects just keep it up at all times. The path is also pretty short - I easily managed to get to the Qulun Dome without having to recast it at all. One you got the Magicite you should be able to walk back without much trouble but I decided to warp back anyway. Castle Oztroja is by far the most difficult, both because the maze is way longer and more difficult and because mobs will aggro even high level players. I recommend going in a little after midnight. That way if you end up falling through the trap door (like I did) you have a whole day to warp back and return on the same day, before the levers change. Keep Invisible at all times and if you're low level you may want Sneak as well for bats. You will need to drop Invisible to pull the levers and there are 3 Yagudo in the area. They checked as TW so I had no problem but if they don't wait for them to turn away, then pull the lever and hope that the Yagudo that stands right behind the door doesn't happen to look at you and aggro you before you get the chance to recast invisible (for me it checked as TW as well). Map 7 is an open area and there's a spot next to the with no nearby mobs so this is the spot to recast Invisible (and Sneak if you need it) because after that you will always have mobs nearby, including quite a lot of elementals, preventing you from casting anything. There are a few Yagudo near the torches that check as EP at level 55. Wait for them to turn away then drop Invisible, light the torches and open the door. There are no mobs immediately behind it so you will be able to recast Invisible. From that point reaching the Magicite is obvious. Warp away when you got it, you really don't want to walk back from this point. Overall took about half a day but no real trouble.